


Only Him

by maromess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's shadowhunters suck, Andrew is adorable, Domestic, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drabble, Fluff, I wanna hug alec, M/M, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, No Beta, Slice of Life, The Author Regrets Nothing, a day in their lives (more like a moment), is it? idk.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maromess/pseuds/maromess
Summary: Underhill calls Alec by the one name no one should. Alexander.





	Only Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aj925](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj925/gifts).



> This is for Abeer for being awesome and instantly knowing what I was babbling about. I know this makes no sense, but I honestly don't care. HA! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! c: <3 
> 
> \- Mar

Alec’s day has been as shitty as can be. He had to deal with the aftermath of a mission gone wrong, by going there himself and fixing it. His shadowhunters were useless, to say the least. Yes, the New York Institute has been considered the best institute after the nightmare that was Lilith, but Alec knew better.

Their shadowhunters were ‘the best’ when it was Alec leading the mission, or Izzy.

Other than that, they were simultaneously useless and great.

Useless at shadowhunting, yet great at getting in trouble. Professionals, really.

Alec had ordered Andrew to lead a mission near the Hudson River, as they got intel on rogue vampires ambushing and then draining mundanes over there.

As usual though, all the shadowhunters he sent came back in varying degrees of “almost dead”, except Andrew. And so, Alec had to deal with that mess all on his own.

He was finally back in his office, doing paperwork and writing a detailed report about the mission, when he heard a slight knock at the door, he looked up and smiled as he saw Magnus come in.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes.” he said as Magnus bent down to quickly give him a peck on the lips. “I’m so sorry I cancelled tonight’s plans.”

“No worries.” Magnus smiled with a flourish of his hand. “You have a job to do, and odd hours to keep. I understand.”

Alec watched as Magnus gracefully sat down on the couch facing Alec’s desk, he had absolutely no idea how in the world he got this lucky to have a man like him. Not only was he breathtaking, but he was also kind and understanding. Beautiful both, inside and out.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Magnus winked at him, an adorable smile adorning his lips. “Or maybe you could forget whatever report you’re writing, and you can join me.” He said, his smile going from innocent and small, to a smirk.

Just as he was about to ditch all of his paperwork and join Magnus on the couch, someone else knocked on the door. “Come in.” he said, not taking his eyes off his very handsome boyfriend.

“Alec, I have the casualty records from today’s mission.” Andrew said, as he walked in and placed the documents on Alec’s desk. “Hello, Mr. Bane.” he greeted the warlock as soon as he noticed him.

Magnus nodded at him, waving with his hand. Alec noticed the telltale pout on Magnus’ lips, disappointed by the intrusion. He made a mental note to make it up to him as soon as he got back home.

Alec reached out for the files, “Deaths?”

“None, thankfully.”

Alec heaved a sigh of relief. After all, as useless and stupid as they were, they were still his family.

“I see you boys are quite busy. I’ll go home first, Alexander.” Magnus said, striding over to Alec and patting his cheek lovingly.

“Yeah.” Alec gave him a lopsided smile, and watched as he conjured up a portal and went back home. Alec loved it when Magnus referred to the loft as their _home_.

As soon as he was gone, Alec looked back at Andrew, only to see that his brows were furrowed and he seemed to be thinking about something.

“What is it?” Alec asked, worried that whatever it was, was going to keep him in his office and away from his boyfriend whom he really wanted to be with right now.

“It’s just— uh. I didn’t know Alec was short for Alexander.”

Alec hummed and looked back down at the papers. “I guess I’m gonna look through these, then. Thanks for bringing them.” he said as he fanned out the papers on his desk and started rifling through them.

“I can help you out, if you want.” Andrew said as he moved to pull up a chair.

“That’s okay, I got it.” Alec said, smiling at his friend, before looking down at his papers. He really _really_ wanted to get this done as quickly as possible.

“Well, I’m the head of security so I think I should at least help you out with this, Alexander.”

Alec’s head shot up from his papers, looking straight into Andrew’s eyes. “Don’t call me that.”

Andrew frowned, clearly confused. “Isn’t that your name?”

Alec wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained from doing so.

“Just Alec is fine.”

“But Magnus just called you that.” Andrew stated, pointing towards where Magnus was sitting.

“I know.” when Andrew looked like he was about to retort again, Alec held up his hand. “Magnus is the only one who is allowed to call me Alexander.”

When Andrew didn’t say anything, looking absolutely stunned into silence, Alec looked back down—again— on the papers and gestured with his hand for Andrew to leave. “I got this, go do something else.”


End file.
